


Незабудка

by soul_of_spring



Series: Перерождения [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Ну почему она не могла влюбиться в спокойного и невозмутимого Кунсайта?..
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Series: Перерождения [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538632





	Незабудка

**Author's Note:**

> Воспоминания о прошлых жизнях не дают покоя всем сейлорам-воительницам после возрождения Лордов.  
Время действия - после победы над Галаксией, но до времен Хрустального Токио.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Heartaches 2019.

Буквы в книге совсем не желали складывать слова, что уж говорить о связных предложениях. Ами почти смиренно оторвалась от книги и тяжело вздохнула. Всеблагая Селена, ну почему она не могла влюбиться в спокойного и невозмутимого Кунсайта?.. Как она, умнейшая сейлор-воительница, оказалась такой дурочкой и сделала самый незадачливый выбор из всех возможных?

Они с Зойсайтом были так же далеки друг от друга, как и их стихии. Ами не была способна отплясывать зажигательные танцы, как Минако, есть наперегонки сладости, как Усаги, или соревноваться с ним в метании файерболлов, как Рей. У них не было совершенно ничего общего, но только от улыбки Зойсайта в груди Ами что-то трепетало. 

Насколько всё было бы проще, если бы симпатии Ами принадлежали хладнокровному, умному и безукоризненному Кунсайту. Они всегда находили общий язык, говорили часами на самые разнообразные темы, но сердце Ами никак не отзывалось на лорда Льда. Возможно, и не зря — они бы оба оказались в «вечной мерзлоте». А присущая Зойсайту жажда жизни заставляла Ами замирать от восхищения. Она так не умела: идти легко, относиться с иронией к собственным ошибкам, не держать на плечах груз прошлого.

Среди Лордов только Зойсайт не боялся говорить о временах службы Берилл: жаловаться на холод в точке Д, кривляться, пародируя многочисленных юм, рассказывать об обнаруженных недостатках в системе их оперативного центра, отслеживающей демонов. Последнее, наверное, было единственной темой, на которую они могли спорить часами, обсуждая возможные способы решения проблемы. 

За столом раздался дружный хохот, и Ами поняла, что за своими размышлениями не услышала шутку, которую рассказывал активно жестикулирующий Зойсайт. Не забывая о вежливости, Ами слегка улыбнулась и уткнулась в свой учебник. Не стоит никому знать, какая она идиотка. 

Она бы сгорела со стыда, если бы кто-то из девочек догадался и ей пришлось бы отвечать на гору неудобных вопросов. Ами — не Рей, которая двумя фразами остановила эту лавину, когда стало очевидно, что сейлор Марс и Джедайт теперь вместе. 

— Ами, — внезапно разрушила её «книжную оборону» Мако, — ты пойдешь с нами в караоке пятницу?

— Я… — она немного растерянно взглянула на подруг, — даже не знаю. У меня очень много экзаменов…

— Но они же начинаются только через неделю, — непринужденно заметил Зойсайт, и Ами порадовалась своему умению не показывать эмоции. Неужели он правда хочет, чтобы она пошла с ними?

— Вот именно, — поддакнула Минако, — а у нас так давно не было девичников!

— Тогда как же в ваш «девичник» затесался этот рыжий? — приподнял бровь Нефрит.

— Прошел кастинг по длине волос, — показал ему язык Зойсайт под очередной взрыв хохота. 

Ами позволила себе быструю улыбку и снова попыталась погрузиться в чтение. Заинтересованность Зойсайта была ей приятна, пусть здравомыслие и подсказывало, что это обусловлено лишь его непосредственностью, общительностью и любовью к большим компаниям.

***  
Мако и Минако в унисон пропели припев «You’re my best friend», и, когда прозвучали финальные аккорды, Зойсайт радостно подскочил, чтобы им зааплодировать. 

Это было забавно. Наверное, веселость Зойсайта и девочек передалась и ей, поэтому Ами чувствовала себя так легко. Не следить за временем и расслабляться на мягком диванчике иногда просто необходимо. 

Компания за соседним столом заказала какую-то романтическую балладу, и Зойсайт неожиданно протянул ей руку. 

— Меркурий, давай потанцуем?

Из всех Лордов только он никогда не обращался к ней по имени — и это, наверное, было еще одной причиной, по которой Ами осознавала всю безнадежность своей влюбленности. Тем удивительнее было это приглашение. Ами неуверенно кивнула и сама не успела заметить, как они с Зойсайтом оказались в центре зала. 

— Кажется, ты замерзла, — пробормотал он, но Ами покачала головой. 

— У меня всегда холодные руки, плохое кровообращение.

— Да? — слегка усмехнувшись, Зойсайт закружил её. — А я уж подумал, что ты как Кунсайт. Соткана изо льда. 

Эта фраза прозвучала как-то знакомо, и Ами выдавила из себя смущенную улыбку. Многие слова Зойсайта по отношению к ней отдавали некой двусмысленностью, заставлявшей постоянно гадать, были ли они комплимент или нет. 

— Так и будем молчать? — чуть шутливо спросил Зойсайт во время очередного поворота, но в его голосе чувствовалось напряжение.

— А о чём…

— Меркурий, честное слово, со мной можно говорить не только о вашем дурацком оперативном центре, — злобно фыркнул Зойсайт.

— Я хотела спросить, о чём именно ты хочешь поговорить, — мягко улыбнулась Ами: обижать Зойсайта ей совершенно не хотелось. Да и его изумленный взгляд того стоил. 

— Например, о _незабудках_. Они тебе нравятся?

— Не знаю, — Ами пожала плечами. Вроде бы когда-то ей дарили эти небольшие голубые цветочки, но больше она ничего вспомнить не могла. 

— Надо проверить, — нахмурился Зойсайт и, вздохнув, быстро затараторил: — Меркурий, мы, все четверо, те еще придурки. Но я не собираюсь грызть себя, как Джедайт, замыкаться, как Кунсайт, или уподобляться Нефриту, который сейчас ведёт себя как полный мудак. Почему бы нам не рискнуть снова?..

Ами остановилась и растерянно уставилась на Зойсайта. О чём он говорил?

— Ох, — Зойсайт хлопнул себя по лбу. — И как же я сразу не догадался? Ты ничего не помнишь…

Он сжал её руку и горячо прошептал:

— Пожалуйста, Ами, создай мыльный дождь.

До конца не понимая, как Зой так легко убедил её, — не могло же волшебно сработать обращение по имени? — Ами взмахнула рукой, и туман её атаки скрыл их от посторонних глаз.

Зойсайт улыбнулся и быстро создал в ладони маленький файерболл.

— Заморозишь его? — спросил Зойсайт, переплетая их пальцы.

Ами кивнула и направила поток своей силы, чувствуя, как он сливается с огнем Зойсайта, подстраивается под него. Это было необычно: она никогда не могла так синхронизировать водную магию с пламенем Рей, но тут получилось абсолютно естественно…

Свободной рукой Зойсайт направил еще немного огня сверху, и ледяной шарик постепенно превратился в бутон цветка с бьющимся внутри пламенем. Ами завороженно смотрела на творение их магии, на идеальные, почти хрустальные лепестки, и оно казалось ей совершенным.

— Видишь, мы способны сотворить красоту, не опираясь на прошлое. Мы не его рабы, даже если по жизни оно приводит нас к друг другу.

— Друг другу? — переспросила Ами.

— Неужели ты не чувствуешь этого? — сокращая расстояние между ними, насмешливо спросил Зойсайт. — Как я постоянно смотрю на тебя и смиренно жду, когда ты захочешь поговорить со мной, моя незабвенная Ами?

«Моя незабвенная незабудка», — зазвучал в её голове смех Зойсайта, и Ами вспомнила, как когда-то с этими словами он кружил её в дворцовом парке. В совсем другой жизни тысячелетия назад. 

Лорд Зойсайт ничего не боялся, никогда не отступал и выходил победителем почти из любых битв. Он дарил принцессе Амелии редчайшие голубые цветы и позволял себе бесцеремонность, называя её «сотканной изо льда принцессой», «Ами» или «незабудкой». Пока не превратился в демона… 

Но его жажда жизни покорила сердце Ами тогда — покорила и сейчас. Так зачем выкапывать из прошлого страхи и кошмары?

— Ты вспомнила, — задорно улыбнулся Зойсайт, верно прочитав эмоции на её лице, и сжал Ами в объятиях. — Ну так что: начнем теперь сначала?

— Незачем начинать сначала, — Ами погладила его по щеке. — Давай продолжим с того момента, на которым мы остановились.

Зойсайт радостно кивнул и нежно поцеловал Ами, не оставляя ей и капли сомнения в том, что она сделала самый удачный выбор из всех возможных.


End file.
